


Happy

by awkwardFawn



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Literature, Not fanwork-Freeform, Original Poem, Original Poetry-Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: An original short poem. Composed on November 28th, 2013. Posted May 3rd, 2018.Copyright applies to this as much as it would to an original novel.This is not fan work.





	Happy

There are many things that go into being happy

If over dramatic, then many of them are sappy

But simplistically, you see

You can be happy subtly

Happy can be the rays of days at sunset

Or happy can be the feelings of someone you met

Happy can be the rainbow after the rain

Or happy can be the rain puddles that remain

Happiness is near and far

But some of the things i wonder are

How can you be happy when you’re sad?

What can you do then to make you glad?

You think of happy things that make you smile?

You sing a happy song and dance a while?

 

I think of happiness as the smile you see

From a person who knows that you can’t always be

Happy

And that life should be fun while it lasts

So be happy and don’t dwell too much on the past

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written when I was about 16. And though the message may get a little muddied and the wording may be simplistic, it still leaves me feeling a little more optimistic every time I read it. I hope it can help someone else too.  
> [ Tumblr ](https://aporetic-elf.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.


End file.
